legendsoftimelostfandomcom-20200214-history
Kylin
Default= |-| SkullWing= Kylin Wendara ("kai-leen" "when-dah-rah") is a hunter and a character in the Legends of Time Lost role-play. She is a member of the SkullWings and acts as the nature connoisseur of the group. History The Bleak Decade She was born and raised in Castle Town. The mother was Miru, a beautiful magic practitioner and noblewoman, and the father was Jin Wendara, a studious knight. The two eventually married and conceived Kylin. Her name means "fortune" in the language of Clan Benjhan from the House of Nuobah. The girl lived a decent life with her parents, and while their jobs demanded much, Jin and Miru spent as much time as they could with Kylin. However, an unfortunate event soon dispelled good times. Kylin's mother went missing for some time, forcing Jin and fellow knights to investigate. The soldiers searched and found a poorly-written parchment, which instructed Jin to arrive to the field alone. The note was signed by a being nicknamed The Specter. Back home, an anxious Kylin questioned her caretakers about her parents' absence. They merely told her not to worry and await their return. Jin did as he was instructed, inferring that one wrong move could put his wife in danger. The knights encountered Miru, who was under the Specter's control. The party tried to repel the possessed Miru. Many fell by her newfound power. Knowing of Jin and Miru's relationship, the Specter took control, and promised to let Miru go if Jin sacrificed his comrades. Jin hesitated, to which the Specter crushed many of his comrades. Angered, the knights continued to fight and lose their lives. Jin dropped to his knees in shock, awaiting the Specter's promise. However, because of the fiend's malevolence, he crushed Miru's windpipe and mind in front of Jin, and spitefully placed a curse on him. Helpless, Jin held his dying lover, hastily carrying her away as the Specter disappeared. Jin laid his wife's body to rest in the garden behind their home, and fled town, being declared an outlaw. Jin disappeared over the next decade under the terrible curse. The Specter was eventually apprehended and tried for treason of the highest degree. Lonely Path Onward, Kylin lived under the watch of her father's allies. The absence of her mother and father left her distant and cold. A few years in the knights' care and tutelage, she learned combat and survival skills. A fatal truth reached her one day when she asked of her mother and father. The headmaster regretfully told her about her father's curse, and that there was rumor that it was contagious and an omen. It stirred disbelief and angry in Kylin. She spent her night outside the castle grounds, gazing at the stars until bitterness and emotions made her weep. For a while, she searched for her father, certain he was out there. The search led her to the depths of Faron Woods. In her exile, she fended for herself, learning to brave her new environment. Her first dangerous encounter was with the Wolfos. With an axe in her possession, she struggled with the feral beast. She managed to cut its arm and tail off, eliminating the beast and escaping with a serious leg injury. Other wild beasts were a frequent obstacle, and food was difficult to acquire. In time, Kylin became the hunter more than the hunted, allowing rage and a survivalist attitude to overcome fear and sadness. The Legends of Lost Time Saga A change Over a month passed. Straying from the depths of Faron Woods one day, Kylin encountered Avasio Letterford, an aspiring knight. Kylin was initially reticent and cautious toward him because of his uniform. However, she found herself at ease with Avas's warm demeanor, and eventually revealed her situation to him. Sympathetic, Avas gave all his Rupees to Kylin. He then suggested her to go to Kakariko to rent a room and buy food and better clothing. The girl refused the money, and Avas answered that it was her's to keep. Kylin silently accepted and Kakariko, saying that she wouldn't forget. Such kindness disarmed her and later caused her to re-evaluate her life. Kylin remained worried about her father and bitter at those against him, especially the one who cursed him. Even so, she was able to befriend many people and embark on quests alongside them. Such people included the Darka Family of SkullRose Kingdom, the warriors of the Resistance, and the Ridich Family of Joone. Also, now an active member of the SkullWings, she takes part in various quests, and helps search for signficant artifacts, conduct research, and ward off dangerous monsters. Appearance Kylin appears as an ordinary girl with jet-black hair with her bangs swept slightly to the side of her face. Her hair is usually tied back in a ponytail with a crimson bow. Her eyes are an olive-brown color and her skin is light brown. Small earrings with flame motifs decorate her earlobes. Kylin has a fit figure from time in the wilderness, frequently moving as she hunted prey and escaped from dangerous predators. Her attire consists of a long-sleeve crimson tunic, a dark buttoned blouse underneath, black stockings with belts around them, and chestnut-brown boots. As a member of the SkullWings, Kylin's outfit consists of a black sleeveless top, a purple scarf, metallic braces around her biceps and forearms, black arm-wraps, black boots, and a black samurai-esque skirt with a pink sash around the waist. Magenta-colored pieces of cloth hang decoratively at the front of the sash. She also sports a leather belt with a silver buckle that supports a large iron ax to her back. A small set of darts and a blowgun are strapped to the back of her belt. Personality Having lost her mother and Jin being cursed, Kylin was reticent and only helped herself and her father. She initially had a hard time forming close relationships, but opened up overtime to those she grew close to. She is also a cheeky girl, sometimes crudely commenting on certain people and matters, but knows when to be discreet. When frustrated or flustered by others, her frequented response is, "Omigosh..." Though she is confident in her abilities, she rarely boasts over them. Moreover, she can be ruthless when facing wild beasts or tough enemies in combat, and displays violent behavior and desperation to survive. Opposing Kylin's fiery nature is a sweetness for her friends. What is also apparent is her yearning to belong and to be accepted. This is due to her parents' absence, and separating from them greatly affected her. The girl also seems disaffected by criticism and censuring, but on the other hand, is disarmed by kind words - she had not been appreciated much, and is still new to being respected or admired. Abilities Kylin is adept at surviving the perils of the wilderness, and, due to training from the headmaster long ago, knows how to hunt and avoid dangerous animals. With her axe, she knows how to fend off enemies well, using an erratic style as a means of lowering her foe's morale. Coupled with this is an impressive agility. She also knows how to build makeshift forts or shelters from various materials, and can brave harsh conditions utilizing the environment around her. Trivia *An alternate future timeline version of Kylin has been played before in a separate role-play. Category:Character Category:Female Category:SkullWing